Off Limits
by siriusoricns
Summary: Sirius and Regulus Black don't acknowledge much of their relationship beyond the fact that their brothers. You befriend Regulus quickly, and are taught to avoid Sirius as much as possible. However, your best friend takes a turn and you just might find yourself needing the help of the mischevious Gryffindor boy.
1. Chapter 1

_In some bout of happy luck, you had managed to get a compartment all to yourself. Not that you were particularly unsocial, but your nerves were climbing undeniably, and you appreciated the solitude in order to pull yourself together. It was your first year at Hogwarts, and you were surely ready for the adventure. Inside the Hogwarts Express was bustling and busy, much mirroring the scene outside as well where everyone was saying goodbye to their families._

" _Reg, I'm sitting with my friends. There's plenty of other stupid first years to sit with." You hear the voice as they pass your compartment, and can't help but look up, watching through the glass of the door._

 _They're both standing there - obviously related. One is slightly taller, with spiral curls of hair that is grown out below his chin. His robes have glitters of scarlet and gold, which tells you he's already sorted and older. The other looks younger, but more coifed - with tidy, tucked in robes and combed short hair._

 _The boy called Reg looks dejected as the other walks away, and your empathetic heart can't help but lurch. He looks around, seemingly nervous, and that's when you stand up. Hoisting the sliding door open, you greet him with a smile. "You could sit in here, if you like," you offer quickly. "I was just sitting alone."_

 _An expression of relief washes over his face, and he slips in to the compartment to sit down. You introduce yourself politely as you shut the door back and then ask, "So, your name is Reg?"_

" _Regulus," he informs you as you sit on the cushioned seat across from him. "Black." There's a proudness he tries to convey when he says his last name and you wonder why. "And that was my brother, Sirius."_

" _Not very nice of him to leave you alone," you observe, letting your arms cross._

" _He says 'stupid' like he was't a first year just last year." His shoulders shrug and he glances out of the window, watching things pass as the train moves into acceleration. "He has his friends. Mum doesn't really want me hanging around him anyway," he tells you. "I'll make friends when I get sorted, I guess."_

" _We can be friends," you blurt out, the corners of your mouth turning into a smile. "Best friends."_

 _He agrees with a quick nod before asking, "What House are you going to be in?"_

 _Eyebrows knitting together, you stare at him and laugh lightly. "Isn't that something chosen for us? How would I know?"_

" _I'll be in Slytherin. That's where my whole family has been," he explains to you. Suddenly, his expression falters and he adds, "Well, until Sirius. He's in Gryffindor. Mum says it's a disgrace, and I don't want to make her angry."_

 _You find his candor almost amusing, and you smile at him before saying, "We can still be friends if we're in different Houses."_

" _You think so?" he questions, breaking into a grin as you nod in response. "Okay, deal."_

Despite being sorted into Hufflepuff that first year, you were always welcome at the Slytherin table during feasts. Everyone knew you were close with Regulus, and they didn't mind at all.

The start of term feast was always a big one - loud and exciting. You had seen it for three years now and it was always better than the last. New people, new foods, new things to talk about as you heard what everyone did over summer holiday.

"Wonder when the sorting is going to start," Regulus says absentmindedly. Your eyes shift toward the teachers table, where the stool is sitting with the hat on top. The first years are crowded around, but no McGonagall yet.

Waiting further, everyone around you drifts to different conversations. "My dad finally got his mark over the summer," a boy you recognize as Rosier says loudly, with a shockingly proud smile. "Showed it to me and everything."

Your stomach turns at the mention of the dark side, but you try to keep your face from showing it. Lord Voldemort had been reigning terror - everyone knew that - for the past couple of years, and you had only hoped being at Hogwarts would distract your mind from it.

"I'm hoping to join up after I graduate," another boy pipes in. A seventh year. He would join right after leaving Hogwarts? Did they really accept people that young?

"I've been talking to mum about it," Regulus interjects himself. This makes your blood freeze and your head snaps to look at him. He hadn't told you this. Ignoring your expression, he continues, "She thinks it's a good idea. My parents always say they admire the work he's doing."

Blinking a few times out of sheer confusion, you finally find your footing to try and say something. "Reg - "

However, you don't get to start. The doors of the Great Hall open quickly, and Professor McGonagall had finally been found. And she was trailing four Gryffindor boys who looked like they were only trying to act scolded. She instructs them to sit at the end of their House table and makes her way to the stool at the front of the room.

"They seem to get more idiotic each year," a smoother voice from the table speaks up. Severus. "They're fifth years now, you think they'd have learned to behave properly."

There's a round of verbal agreement that floats around the table now - most people in Slytherin House detested that group of Gryffindor's specifically. But you can't help but look back at the boys. They're laughing uncontrollably - happy and full of energy. You wonder for a moment what it would be like to sit there instead of where you're at.

Apparently, your gaze had lingered for too long, because you meet eyes with one of them. The same grey eyes your best friend had. There was no denying, as much as they didn't get along. They were brothers.

His hair was much longer now than it was the first time you had ever seen him, sometimes even pulled back when he was really concentrated. You had only noticed from passing him in the library. He was still as untidy as ever - tie hanging loosely, and robes hanging off his shoulders. Somehow, though, he was still the most put together among his group of friends.

Regulus seemed to notice, as you feel his elbow gently in your side, pulling your attention away from the Gryffindor table. You smile at him, thin lipped and hopefully looking apologetic, and he nods towards the sorting to tell you to focus on that.

You do - but your mind still wanders as you watch the new first years get placed in their Houses. Your mind always wandered to Sirius while you were at school. He was always there, but you could never talk to him. It's not that he was significant in your life for any reason, but you suppose it was the fact that you were always told that you shouldn't worry about him that made you even more interested.

"I'm going to go back to my table to say hi to all the new people," you tell your best friend quietly, placing a gentle touch on his shoulder to tell him goodbye before standing.

He nods at you, and you venture back to your table as inconspicuously as possible. There are a handful of new Hufflepuffs, and you smile welcomingly as they sit down, but that really wasn't your intent of coming back to join your House. Sitting away from Regulus now, your gaze turns back to his brother.

There it was. A smile as you meet eyes with him again. You try to ignore it, but the heat creeping to your cheeks lets you know your body feels otherwise. Why was he even paying attention to you?

Letting your eyes turn to a spot on the table, you forced yourself to let it be interesting and stare at it rather than look at him any longer.

You knew Regulus wouldn't like you even thinking about Sirius. It was a strong dynamic between the two of them - plenty of arguing and placement of blame. Neither approved of the other.

Sirius Black was just simply off limits when you were best friends with Regulus. He always would be.


	2. Chapter 2

First term had absolutely flown by this year - it was like you blinked and you missed it. With the Christmas holiday fast approaching as well, you had tried you hardest to spend time with Regulus before he left to go back home during the break.

The dungeons weren't unfamiliar to you, you had a number of classes down here plus the more than frequent visits to the Slytherin common room to see your best friend - which is exactly what you were doing today. Your feet echo on the stone steps, and you finally reach the entrance wall.

"Pure blood," you mumble out, skin crawling by simply saying it. At the beginning of the year when Regulus told you the password, you laughed in his face. However, you had to falter upon the knowledge that he wasn't actually joking with you. Why the hell did blood status even matter?

As the stones move to grant entrance, you step inside and immediately bask in the green glow of everything. To be in the dungeons, it's always clean and exuding preeminence. Looking around, you finally recognize the neatly combed black hair of someone sitting on the couch.

"- don't even know why they're let into the school. It's filthy," you hear as you walk toward the velvet couch. "It'll be a real service when Voldemort wipes them out."

Much to your surprise, you can see Regulus nod his head and the person beside him continues. "And everyone else in this school. Thinking they should be welcomed. Hogwarts should be for pure bloods. Magic is ours."

"Reg," you interrupt quickly, not bearing to hear any more of the conversation. "Hey."

Both the heads look at you, and you recognize the other guy now as Macnair. Of course. There's a pink on Regulus' cheeks, like possibly he didn't want to be caught in this conversation and he clears his throat as the two of you lock eyes.

"I happen to agree," another voice pipes up. He's sitting by the fire, and you can make him out as the flames dance on his face. Snape.

Regulus looks at him too, and there's a nasty laugh that comes from him. You'd never heard him like that before. "Aren't you in love with a mud blood, Sev? Surely this conversation isn't for you."

Turning whiter than he already was, Severus turns his attention back to his book without a reply. Regulus doesn't stop, though. "Yeah, I've heard my brother talk about her," he says quietly with a smirk. "And how that Potter's in love with her. Does that make you jealous?"

"M'not in love with her," Snape says clearly. "That would be vile."

You don't say anything, but you know that isn't true. From the tone of his voice, he was even trying to convince himself. With your own eyes, you had witnessed Severus and Lily interact. He clearly liked her. So why would he hide it from his friends?

"The dinner feast started a few minutes ago," you speak up, catching Reg's attention again and hoping to diffuse the tension. "I was wondering if you wanted to come. Last one before Christmas break."

"Of course," Regulus answers, standing from the couch with a smile. He leads you out of the common room and you follow quietly, all the way into the Great Hall. The sky cast above the Hall is grey - obvious nighttime, but still scattered with the fall of bright, white snowflakes.

All the food looks amazing, but your stomach turns and you're not sure you're hungry at all anymore. Meeting eyes with Regulus from across the table, you try to study him before speaking. "Do you really agree with those things?"

He shrugs his shoulders softly, wiping his mouth with a napkin before he answers. "I'll admit, some of their thoughts are a bit…medieval at times." Understatement. "But, for the most part, I guess."

This was news to you. The Regulus Black you knew had never voiced his opinions of these things, and he especially didn't outright agree with them. "Where is this coming from?" you ask, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Mum and dad have been grooming me, for lack of a better word," he admits to you, pushing his food around on the golden plate in front of him. "You already know they agree with it. And now my cousin Bellatrix has joined the ranks. No doubt to be followed by a lot of my other family members. Suppose I need to too."

"But you don't have to," you tell him quickly. "You must know that. You don't have to do what they say -"

"What, and be like my brother? On the verge of being exiled?" he interrupts you, a slight raise in his voice.

He'd never yelled at you before. Another new development. Your mind flashes to Sirius upon mention. Despite Walburga and Orion, he always seemed relatively happy. Why was it Regulus who felt all the pressure? Why couldn't he see that Sirius was paving a path for him to rebel as well, to stay safe and make the right choices?

But you probably should have guessed. He had known his older brother as nothing but a disgrace for the longest time. It made sense he'd want to do the exact opposite.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Regulus announces, breaking the air of silence between the two of you. "I'll be going home tomorrow, and I don't want to leave with us fighting."

Your lips purse into something you hope resembles a smile, and you nod at him. "I agree," you say quietly. Looking down, you stare at your food again but still don't feel the urge to eat.

* * *

Heavy with thoughts of Regulus on your mind, you awake the next morning feeling more confused than you had ever remembered being. You weren't exactly sure how you were going to help your best friend, but you knew that you needed to. He was not going to be a Death Eater if you had any say in it.

Stomach growling, you're reminded that you didn't eat dinner and going to the Great Hall for breakfast should probably be your first step of a hopefully productive day. So, you do, astonished at the emptiness of everything. You had never stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas in your previous three years. However, this year your parents would be away on their own, so you had decided to stay at school. You were starting to regret it, admittedly. Surely you could have done a lot more thinking in the comfort of your space at home.

It's not until you hear loud laughter that you think to look up from your plate. It smacks you in the face - figuratively, of course. A plan.

Almost in slow motion, you watch as Sirius exits the Hall with his friends at his side. They're very casual when they're not in their school robes, in fact, you might not have even recognized them in their jeans and loose-fitting shirts. Of course, he wouldn't be going home for the holidays.

Mind turning, you push your breakfast plate away and stand to your feet, trying to catch up to them. It was exhilarating- the thought of seeking him out. You knew Regulus would never be so cruel as to forbid you from doing something, but it was an unspoken rule that contact with Sirius just wasn't a good idea. But what better person to help you now…

"Sirius!" you call out, bounding up the stairs after the four of them.

They all turn around, looking at you with curious eyes as you try to catch your breath. "Look, Pads," the boy with the glasses speaks first, a teasing expression dancing across his face. "It's your brother's keeper. That's sweet."

"I'm…standing right here," your say in annoyance, narrowing your eyes. Waving it off, your attention turns solely on Sirius. "Can I have a word?"

Skeptical, he looks you over and you're suddenly self-conscious of your outfit choice. "Sure. What does my baby brother need now?" he questions with a smirk.

"Nothing. It doesn't have to do with him," you answer quickly. This had gone so much better in your mind. Why were your words suddenly betraying you? "Okay, it does, but -" You stop, taking a deep breath. "Can we talk alone?"

Laughing, Sirius looks at his three accomplices and nods at them. "I'll catch up with you," he tells them, giving the one in glasses a pat on the shoulder. They finish climbing the stairs in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, and Sirius looks at you again. "So, what's this about, really?"

"I need your help," you tell him honestly, hoping you seem as pleading as possible. "I'm just worried about him."

He looks disappointed, like you just wasted his time with something. Not what you wanted. "I'm sure he can take care of himself," he says, turning to take a step away from you.

"He can't, though," you blurt out, trying to stop him from walking away. "He just…he thinks he has to do this."

Eyebrow arched, he turns back to stare at you. At least you had finally interested him. "Thinks he has to do what?"

"Regulus wants to join…them," you admit to him in an exasperated tone. "No one except me is telling him not to, Sirius."

His face softens, like he's thinking it over. You know somewhere inside him, you had touched a nerve. However, he shakes his head after inward deliberation before telling you, "He's old enough to know he doesn't have to. Reg has always been stubborn and it's his own problem."

"We have to try," you say hopelessly, letting out a breath you didn't know you had been holding in. "Don't you care?"

The more he looks at you, the more your skin feels like it's itching. But he keeps staring. Thinking. "What's in it for me?"

"You know what. Forget it," you roll your eyes at him, turning to walk away. "I'll do it myself, you absolute ass."

That's when you discover it's not an itch you feel. It's a burning. You feel it as his hand wraps around your wrist to keep you from walking away - a heat that you've never experienced before as his skin touches yours.

"S'a joke. Of course I care," he tells you, almost in a whisper. Like you should have known his sense of humor. "I'll try and help you. Just…not tonight, okay? My friends need me tonight."

Pulling your hand away in hopes that it will save you from catching on fire, you nod at him. "Fine," you agree quickly. You didn't want to give him a chance to change his mind. "I'll be around."

He gives you a soft smile - the one he always gives when the two of you meet eyes - as he walks up the stairs, and you feel a pang of guilt. Regulus wouldn't like this.

But, then your mind gives you something you hadn't thought of yet. He wasn't there to stop you, was he?


	3. Chapter 3

Close to two weeks had passed before he finally found you. The snowfall had stopped for today, and you had spent your morning in the greenhouses, taking full advantage of the extra points your Head of House had promised anyone staying at school for the break.

"You're doing work?" a voice asks, accompanied by the sound of the glass door shutting. "I had to ask almost everyone staying here if they'd seen you."

Looking up from your plant, your eyes meet his grey ones and you're almost surprised he actually came. Even if he had agreed, you half expected him to brush it off and forget about try to help Regulus.

"Trying to beat Gryffindor for the House Cup and now you're sabotaging my plans," you frown, causing him to laugh. You try not to dwell on what a lovely sound it is.

Sauntering over to you, he eyes the plants you're tending to before speaking again. "You surprised me, you know," he tells you lowly.

"How so?" you question, putting your utensils down and giving him your full attention.

"I suppose it was stupid of me to assume," he begins in his defense. "I just thought maybe since you were so close to Reg that you…agreed with some of his ideals. It's part of the reason I just thought it better not to talk to you."

Only part? "A very stupid assumption indeed," you inform him with a thin smile. "I would love to see the Dark Lord banished. And I definitely don't want to see my best friend aiding him."

He nods at you, looking vaguely impressed, before asking, "This…thing with my brother. How bad is it?"

Letting your teeth sink into your lower lip, you ponder how to exactly answer that question. "Bad, I suppose," you say quietly. "His ultimate goal is joining them, which is bad enough in itself. Not to mention if he climbs the ranks. But it's not just him, Sirius. It's most of his House. It's all he hears. And add your parents to the mix -"

There's a guttural noise that comes from the base of his throat that makes you stop talking. "They'd want nothing more for him to be inducted as soon as possible," his lip curls upward as he speaks.

"Bottom line is," you start again, hoping to distract him from the touchy subject. "We should help him. Show him he doesn't have to become them."

Face full of thoughtful expressions, he nods after a few moments. "We can try," he tells you. "But he can't know about us working together. He won't trust it."

Pang of guilt again. Pushing it out of your mind, you keep trying to convince yourself what you're doing is good and will work. "Deal," you agree to Sirius, locking eyes once more.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to send an owl. I know we had plans to talk this summer while you came for a visit, but I couldn't take it anymore. I'm staying with James and it's more than likely permanent.**_

 _ **I promise we'll meet at school this year and finally talk. Focus on Reg and do all you can during this summer. That house is poison and he'll need all the help he can get.**_

 _ **See you soon,**_

 _ **Sirius**_

You had read over this letter what felt like a million times. The edges of the parchment were even becoming frayed from where you had held it so much. A nervousness floated around in your stomach, and you weren't even sure which brother it was there for.

Sirius Black could, without any doubt, handle himself quite well. You knew you shouldn't worry about him. However, you felt yourself feeling sympathetic. Could his life with his parents be so bad that he needed to run away for good? And what emotional trauma that must bring with it. Regulus, on the other hand, was attempting to handle himself but failing miserably. All you heard this summer was his family whispering in his ear and giving him no option but to join the dark ranks.

"What are you reading?" Regulus breaks through your thoughts, coming back into his room and closing the door behind him.

Stuffing it in your pocket, you try to look as inconspicuous as possible and give him a smile. "Just an owl from my parents, I got it this morning. Telling me to have a good time here."

In the past, you had never visited Grimmauld Place for more than a few hours to hang out with Reg. But, like the letter read, you and Sirius had made plans to talk so you thought it might be a good idea to stay for a few days and cover it up by the fact that you wanted to spend some more time with Regulus.

"Speaking of parents," he starts, sitting down on his bed beside you. "I was just talking to mine. Did you know Donovan got his mark over the summer?"

It hits you - Donovan was the seventh year who was boasting about getting inducted as soon as he left school last year. Clearing your throat, you respond, "It still blows my mind people go so young." You hope that your tone conveys the fact that you think someone shouldn't be joining so young and that your best friend would get the hint.

Shrugging, he tells you, "My cousin says there's a lot of young ones. She tells me I'd be fine going in at 16. Go that summer and not come back for my last year."

Your stomach flips. That was next year - would he really do that? Couldn't he at least wait and finish school? You don't say anything, so he continues talks. "She tells Voldemort a lot about me. How were faithful to him and how smart of a wizard I am already."

"He…knows who you are?" you ask nervously. There were tons of questions you had, but the first thought was that you hated hearing the Dark Lords name.

"The Twenty-Eight were first on his list to recruit, so to speak," he explains to you. "I am part of the bloodline, which means I'll be welcomed."

Starting to wonder if you'd ever get used to your head spinning, you try to keep a straight face. "I'm sorry, the Twenty-Eight?"

"The Sacred Twenty-Eight?" he questions, raising an eyebrow. When you shake your head, he lets out a laugh. "You really know nothing about this stuff, do you?"

In your mind, that wasn't a bad thing. Blood status means absolutely nothing in the abilities of a wizard. Why was it so prevailed that someone be "pure?"

"There's twenty-eight families who are still considered truly pure blood. The Blacks are one among many." You wish he didn't sound so proud. It's a ridiculous accomplishment in your eyes. Apparently, you must still look a bit confused because Regulus laughs again. "You know, mum and dad always talked about me having a Hufflepuff for a best friend. Saying it was no good. But I always assumed you knew about more about all this stuff."

Was he trying to make you feel guilty? Like you should agree with him because you were his friend? That would never happen.

"Still learning, I guess," you joke offhandedly. With trying to help Regulus, you had decided to try and appear as neutral as possible. Offering him a thin-lipped smile, you hope that it's working.

Luckily, the subject changes to something else as another thought enters Regulus' head, and you try to carry on conversation as though you're not completely scared for him. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

 _ **Sirius,**_

 _ **I really wish we could have talked this summer. This thing with Regulus keeps getting worse. We'll really have to work hard to stop him - it won't be as simple as convincing him anymore. In fact, I'm starting to doubt we'll succeed at all.**_

 _ **Only three more weeks until school. I'm glad we'll get to see each other then and you can tell me we're not being entirely stupid by trying to save him.**_

 _ **I know we don't need to be seen together, so I guess just send me an owl at school whenever you want to see me. Have a good rest of the summer.**_

Folding the letter neatly, you attach it to your owl's leg. Luckily you had been smart enough to bring her along for this situation exactly. "Find Sirius at that address," you instruct, raising the window of the guest bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Lifting her wings, she takes flight and you watch her contrast against the night sky as she begins her journey.

You were restless tonight. It was your last night staying here, and you had done nothing you had set out to do. Hopefully Sirius' help would accelerate the progress.

Mind drifting, you hoped he was safe at James' place. James Potter always seemed like a nice guy, and you can't imagine his family would be any different. In attempt to slow your thoughts, you walk across the floor to exit the room, greeted by a darkly lit hallway. You weren't sure what time it was at all, but you knew everyone was asleep.

It wasn't your intention to prod around in their things, but the thought of exploring the empty house did seem appealing. As you descend to the lower floor, the stairs creak and you open the knob of the first door you come to.

A lounge room, filled with vintage furniture and grand decorations made you look around endlessly. It was beautiful and captivating - but what caught your eyes most was what was on the walls. Tapestry style, there were branches and branches of faces that made of the Black family. Stepping carefully, you circle the room and try to take it all in.

There's a blackened burn mark - fresh - over a spot almost in the middle of one of the walls. Stepping closer, you let your fingers ghost over it and narrow your eyes to read the name.

 _Sirius Orion Black_

Regulus was right. He had finally been exiled. Stepping away from the wall, you feel sad just looking at it. It was horrible of them. To lose their first-born son over the fact that they just simply didn't agree on something.

"Master Regulus wouldn't like you wandering," comes a cold voice as the door to the room opens. Jumping from surprise, your eyes meet the large ones of their House Elf and you clear your throat awkwardly.

Not saying anything, you nod quietly and take a last glance at the tapestry before walking past the Elf to exit the room. Taking the stairs as quietly as possible, you decide that your mind definitely wasn't eased any tonight. In fact, you only had more worries.


	4. Chapter 4

Lively as ever, you had finally boarded the Hogwarts Express for your fifth year. Nervous about the prospect of what this year would bring, especially with Sirius, you hadn't paid much attention to Regulus as you followed behind him to the compartment. Not that he had noticed much. He was too busy talking to his fellow Housemates as they now walked with him too.

This was a recent development. Regulus was likeable enough, but outcasted, per say, by most of the other Slytherins. However, you had noticed a shift in alliances ever since they had known about Regulus' stance on the dark side. You had tried not to show your annoyance about it.

Reaching the compartment finally, he slides the door open and it doesn't seem like he cares much whether you come inside or not. You do, though. You had sat with Regulus every year and it felt weird to fight tradition now. Sitting quietly, you try not to listen to their normal conversations full of prejudice and superiority.

Time passes, and you focus your attention to one of your new textbooks. It's not lost on you that O.W.L's will come this year, so why not use the time to prepare?

"What the hell?" you hear McNair question with a chuckle. The sound of him opening the compartment window makes you look up, and you notice an owl fluttering inside. "Anyone know who's this is?"

Much to your surprise, it lands on you, taking perch on your thigh. Aware that everyone is looking at you, you undo the letter from the owl's legs and it nips at you affectionately before taking flight out the still opened window. Unrolling the parchment, you read what's scrawled upon it.

 _ **Compartment 24.**_

 _ **-S.**_

You fold it back up quickly and stuff it inside your robe pocket, clearing your throat and making eye contact with Regulus. "I'll be right back. A girl in my House needs my help with something," you lie, standing up to exit through the sliding glass door as your best friend nods back in response.

Not looking back, you walk down the hallway full of chatter and excitement. Counting the numbers as you pass, you finally reach the twenty-fourth and look through the glass as you reach for the handle of the door. He notices you instantly and his face brightens with a smile, and you wave politely with your free hand as you enter.

"That was quick," Sirius observes with a slight chuckle. As he speaks, the owl you had just encountered flutters back inside and lands in a cage that's sitting beside James. "Had to use his owl. Reg would recognize mine."

"Makes sense," you nod slowly. Looking around, the scene makes you smile. Remus Lupin is reading something that surprisingly isn't related to school, while James is drawing something with quite a special looking quill. As you watch the figures come to life across the paper, instantly realizing they're Quidditch plays. The boy you recognize as Peter had apparently caught the trolley witch early and was helping himself to a chocolate frog. "How did you know where I was sitting?" you finally think to ask, making eye contact with Sirius.

"You sit in the same spot every time we're on this train," he laughs, answering like it's the easiest question in the world.

Why had he paid attention? Ignoring the feeling of blush on your face, you clear your throat before asking, "Well, what did you need?"

Eyebrows furrowing, he shrugs at you. "Didn't you say send an owl whenever I wanted to see you?"

"Well, yes," you admit truthfully. "But we haven't even got to school yet…"

James gives a snort of laughter as the words leave your mouth, and Sirius kicks his heel out to make contact with the other boy's lower leg. "I know that," Sirius tells you. "I just…figured I would get the updates before we got there."

"You can sit," Remus speaks up, sitting up straight and bringing his feet toward his body. They had been stretched out across to the other side of the compartment, blocking the only available seat.

With a smile of gratitude, you oblige and think about what you should say to Sirius. Did he want his friends to know about this? The two of you working together? His brothers plans?

As if he had been reading your mind, Sirius quickly tells you, "Anything you want to tell me, you can say it in front of them. They know everything."

"Okay," you say cautiously, looking around at all of them. Eyes falling on Sirius again, you begin your explanations. "I told you there wasn't much progress. Your parents are the same. He said that Bellatrix has been telling him he could join at 16, and I honestly think he's considering it. That's - "

"Next year," Sirius finishes, sliding a hand through his dark hair. He looks frustrated already. "Doesn't give us much time."

"No," you agree quietly, letting your head shake.

Obviously, the worry you felt was apparent on your face because he leans toward you and takes your hand in his. As he speaks, you try not to focus on the fact that your skin catches on fire every time he touches you. "We can do it," he tells you with the same soft smile he always gave you. "There's still a chance."

Looking at him, you feel confidence bubble inside you and it had been exactly the effect you had hoped to feel whenever you saw him. Somehow, he could always ease your mind.

* * *

" _Sirius_!" you whisper into the darkness, head on a swivel as you try to look for him. You had agreed to meet in his common room, and he had promised he'd be waiting at the portrait hole but there was no sign of him yet. "If I get caught and have detention, I'm bringing you down with me," you seethe out.

Both of you had decided that Christmas holiday was too long to wait. Sneaking around was risky, not only because of Regulus finding out but it was also a threat to your clean record of mischief at Hogwarts, but it was a risk you were willing to take. You were running out of time.

There's a soft rustling and finally his head appears, followed by his body as he pulls a very elaborate cloak off. "Relax," he laughs quietly. "I just had to wear this so Filch wouldn't see me waiting for you."

"An invisibility cloak?" you question, studying the fabric in his hands. You hate to look impressed, but you definitely are.

He nods proudly before telling you, "It's James'. From his old man. He let me borrow it." He mutters the password quickly and you watch as the sleepy looking Fat Lady in her pink dress swings forward slowly. "We have a very good relationship, the Lady and me. She stayed awake just to let me back in when you came. Granted, I promised to polish her frame for a month. Probably a bad deal for me."

"Probably," you chuckle, looking around the Gryffindor common room as you walk. There was a fire lit, and plenty of chairs and couches embellished with scarlet velvet and glitters of gold. There's no one around, which is exactly what the two of you had planned for.

"I checked these books out for us," he explains, gesturing to the dark brown coffee table with a stack of books on top. "Anything that mentioned Voldemort and his followers, I grabbed."

Taking a seat, you pick up the first book in the stack and flip it in your hands. Opening it, you thumb through the first couple of pages, trying to take in every word. "I can also tell you anything I've heard," he says as he sits beside you. "But I figured hard facts were better than rumor."

"I don't care either way. I'm hoping anything will help persuade him," you tell him, flipping through more pages. The things you had read over already made your stomach churn, you weren't sure how many other books you could get through.

Sirius follows suit, though, grabbing the next book in the stack and opening it. Besides the crackling of the fire, there's silence as the two of you read. Time passes and you're sure you've spent more than an hour already combing through words on pages.

"Remus was telling me about this," he says suddenly, pointing to the passage he was reading. "He's into Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff, and he was telling me there's been a few of Voldemort's followers that claim to have been brainwashed into doing things for him. Imperio."

"I've never heard of that," you reply, leaning your head to look at the text of his book. "That's horrible."

"Unforgivable curses," he tells you, eyes scanning the book wildly. "Control, torture, death…who knows what he would do just to have his followers take his orders."

Feeling nauseous as ever, you take a deep breath and shut your book, not wanting to think any more on it. "Maybe this stuff will scare him," you say quietly. "Like he won't want to do it anymore when he sees how bad it really is."

"We can try," Sirius agrees, trying to keep a tone of hope. He clears his throat before continuing, "But…if he's talking to our cousin then he already knows. From what I understand, the torturing is part of her job."

Shuddering slightly, you find it hard to believe that could actually be someone's position. Who gets joy out of torturing someone?

"I'm glad we're doing this," he says suddenly, making eye contact with you. You nod in agreement, and his expression turns rather somber. "We're going to do fighting of our own when we leave school next year. This…kind of prepares me."

Furrowing your eyebrows, you stare at him. He wasn't the Black brother you were supposed to be worrying about, but your find your heart constricting at the thought of something happening to him. "Fighting? Against…You-Know-Who?"

Nodding his head, he begins to explain. "We all want to do it. Dumbledore is arranging his own sort of organization. To rival him." He's silent for a moment and fidgets almost anxiously before he talks again. "It's just important that I'm on the right side of history. The pure blood mania is absolute bullshit. Everyone thinks it's stupid, but - "

"I think it's a great thing," you blurt, mustering up an assuring smile as you speak. "Something to be proud of."

The way his face lights up tells you that no one's has hardly ever mentioned being proud of him before. You find yourself wanting to hug him or give him some form of affection, but decide against it, glancing at your watch instead.

"Suppose I should get to my dorm for bed," you inform him, standing up and putting your books back on the coffee table. "Thank you for the help. Really."

Grabbing the cloak again from the back of the couch, he stands with you and shakes his head as if to tell you not to worry about. Spreading the fabric out so you can stand under it too, he gestures for you to follow before telling you, "I'll walk you back. I don't want to you do it alone."

Under the thin material of the cloak, you're closer to him than you've ever been before. As you walk, your heart thunders and you try for the whole journey across the castle to convince yourself it's only nervousness of breaking curfew rules. However, it doesn't really work…and you can't do anything to stop it.


	5. Chapter 5

The school year came and went with nothing out of the ordinary. You had passed your O.W.L's, talked to Sirius more and more, and Regulus had been with his newfound friends more than you would have liked. Both of you had dinner together a hand full of times, but it was a rather quiet year without him around most of your days. It was hard to know he was giving more thought to joining the Dark Lord, but you and Sirius kept faith that you could ultimately persuade him to see reason.

Which is what brings you to your current position - sitting at the desk in your bedroom, absentmindedly stroking your owl as you read over a letter that had just been delivered. She was quite flustered to have another owl in your room and you had hoped to comfort her.

 _ **I hope you're having a good summer so far. I talked it over with James and his parents, and I was wondering if you'd want to come stay for a day or two. They have plenty of room, plus a library and their own experiences to offer that may help us.**_

 _ **If you don't feel comfortable with it, I understand. We can still write to each other. Send a response when you can. Hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **-Sirius**_

Reading over the script, your stomach begins to flutter. The only solace you had while working with him was that there were tons of other students at Hogwarts and you were never completely alone with him. Prospects of being one on one with him gave you nerves you had never experienced before.

"What do I do, girl?" you ask your owl, scratching the feathers on the top of her head. She hoots enthusiastically, and you sigh, making eye contact with her. Grabbing a piece of parchment, you scribble back a quick response.

 _ **Count me in. I hope you're ready to read. See you soon.**_

Rolling it up, you stare at Sirius' owl to judge its feelings, and finally tie the letter to its leg carefully, giving an affectionate rub. Giving it small treat for its journey from the box on your desk, it understands without you having to say anything, and takes flight back out of your window, greeted by the sunset painted sky outside.

* * *

Standing in the green flames, it was uncomfortably warm. You step out of the fireplace quickly, looking around at your surroundings with a nervous feeling.

"Hello, dearie," a voice greets you, and your eyes snap to the woman sitting on the couch of the lounge. As you clamp your hand over your chest, she laughs at your shock. "We were expecting you."

She's an older woman, with salt and pepper colored hair, but the same kind face that James had. It must be his mother. "Sorry," you breathe out, able to laugh now at yourself.

You introduce yourself quickly, and she does the same. Euphemia. "The boys are both upstairs. I'm sure they'll give you the tour of everything else."

"Thank you," you reply politely before making your way up the stairs. There's only two doors - one of which is already opened and housing a bathroom. So you take a guess at the second one, and it opens shortly after you knock.

Somehow, he looks different after each school year ends. His hair gets longer, his jaw always sets a bit more, and the recent development was that he looked…happy. The sight of him makes you laugh; he has half of a jelly slug between his teeth and it's always amusing to see him this way. So casual.

"I thought you said three," he talks quietly, glancing at his watch with a confused expression.

Nodding, you smile at him as he looks at you. "I was a little early. James' mum was down when I came in, she told me to come find you guys."

"She's a gem," James speaks up. Peeking inside the door, you can see him on one of the two beds in the room, polishing his broomstick. There's posters of Quidditch teams on the wall, moving pictures that have himself and his friends laughing together happily, and plenty of spell books and Gryffindor jumpers and scarves. The other side of the room you can assume is Sirius'. There's band posters, a record player on his bedside table, and a pile of clothes sitting in the floor at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah, she was lovely," you finally respond, turning your attention back on both of them with a smile.

The day passes quickly, and you have so much fun with both the boys, you almost forget the whole reason you even came. What if all your summers had been like this? With the other Black. Instead of walking on eggshells around Regulus, happy but not really happy because that was just the air of emotion that surrounded him. You never really thought about it before hanging out with Sirius. The fact that things could have been so very different.

"Want to go down to the library?" Sirius asks, breaking you from your thoughts. You nod in response and follow him down the stairs. He guides you to a set of sliding French doors and opens them carefully, revealing a room filled to the ceiling with shelves of books. Stepping inside, he points to his right. "That's their little section on the Dark Arts. It might help."

Staring at the shelf, you pick a book and open it. Sirius sits in a leather upholstered club chair and lets his eyes drift around the room. "I think they add more each summer," he says with an amused expression. "I've come each year since I was 12 and it keeps growing."

"You've really been coming here that long?" you question as you turn a page in the book.

"They've always welcomed me," he says somberly, tapping his fingers against the material on the chair. "James has always known how my parents are. They sent me quite a few Howlers in my first year. It was kind of hard to ignore."

Breaking your focus from the text of the book, you meet his eyes and furrow your brow. "Howlers? That's mental. What for?"

"Being sorted into Gryffindor mainly," he answers with a shrug. "They despised it. Said I was a disgrace to the family, and to not bother coming home. And you know Howlers. You just kind of have to sit there and take it. You should be lucky you came to school with Reg and heard their praise instead of their anger." He's silent for a moment before a small smile spreads across his face. "James heard them all that year, though. He just came to sit beside me one day. We were friends ever since, and he had already known Remus and Peter."

"I'm glad you have them," you say suddenly, smiling at him as his face softens more. You study him for a moment and close your book slowly. "I remember when I first saw you, you know. You had told Regulus he couldn't sit with you, and that's how we became friends. I let him sit with me."

He winces slightly, obviously reflecting on how mean that sounded in the moment. Getting to his feet, he holds his hands up in clear defense. "I wasn't trying to be cruel to him," he tells you quietly. "I was smart enough to know he'd be in Slytherin. Smart enough to know mum and dad would be happy with him. I didn't want him attached to me and…subjected to all their hate. He didn't deserve it. He was better off not being around me. To please them."

You nod, letting silence fill the room for a while before he breaks it again. "I've always had his protection in mind. I put up with my parents for as long as I did so he wouldn't bear the brunt of it. You have to understand - "

"I do," you cut him off quickly, setting your book down on the desk in the room in order to give him your full attention. "I understand everything now. You're not a bad person, Sirius. You don't have to help him, or me. But you are. Because you care so much." He lets out a sigh that holds the air of small relief, and you give him a thin-lipped smile. "You're a good man, Sirius Black."

The next thing happens so fast, it almost makes your head spin. Taking a step forward, he closes the space between the two of you, cradling your face in his warm hands and pressing his lips against yours before you even have a chance to register what's going on. Stunned to the spot you're standing in, your finally get enough feeling back in your body to kiss him back. His lips are warm and soft, and as your eyes close, you're almost positive you could kiss him forever.

It doesn't last forever, though. Finally, the two of you break apart and make silent eye contact. Lips tingling, you study his face in the moment. There's stubble on his chin that you would never see unless you were always this close to him. His nose is slightly freckled, and he has smile lines you hope never disappear.

Against your better judgment, you shift your weight to the tip of your toes and enclose him in another kiss. Whatever outcome this had, you couldn't find the energy to care. You just knew you never wanted this to end.

* * *

It was almost eerie being back at Grimmauld Place, and you can't remember ever feeling more misplaced. Your head had been spinning ever since your kiss with Sirius, and neither of you had talked since then. So, when Regulus sent you a letter to invite you over, you thought it was best to accept and get your mind back on the reason you and Sirius were working together in the first place.

The lounge room that held the family tree tapestry walls looked much different in the daylight than when you had seen it last year. Sun eluminated all the painted faces and the regalness of it all. "Here you go," Regulus interrupts your thoughts, walking into the room and holding a glass of water out to you. Gratefully you take it, and he asks, "So, how's your summer holiday been so far?"

"Uneventful," you lie slightly, giving your shoulders a convincing shrug. "What about yours?"

He seems to think it over before answering, "It's been good. I've been up to London a few times with Macnair. There's this shop in Knockturn Alley - "

And that's where you stop listening. You knew all about Knockturn Alley and what stuff was sold there. Anytime you were in Diagon Alley, you were advised never to go near it. _"Nothing but darkness hangs out down there_ ," your dad would always say.

"Don't give me that look," Regulus tells you, sitting down on the plush couch. "Nothing happened. We just looked around."

He pats the cushion beside him, inviting you to sit beside him, and you do. "Still creeps me out," you mumble.

Laughing as if you had nothing to worry about, Regulus brushes your comment off. "Oh," he says suddenly, grabbing at a piece of paper on the couch. "Guess this fell out of your pocket."

Eyes widening, you realize exactly what it was that had came out of your pocket when you sat down. A letter from Sirius. Why the hell didn't you throw it away? Quickly, you grab at it, but he pulls away from you, arching an eyebrow in interest. "It's nothing. Really," you tell him, trying to sound convincing as you make another attempt to get the folded-up piece of paper.

Holding it out of your reach, he opens it curiously and lets his eyes scan over the contents. Defeated, you slump against the couch and wait for him to realize. He's silent, but you're sure he's read over it all. "You went to see him?" he asks quietly, shifting his eyes to make contact with yours.

Quickly, you rack through your brain for anything that would help the situation. It's not the best solution, but you land on: "Not Sirius. James. I went to see James."

"Why on earth would you need to see my brother and James Potter?" he questions, a slight edge to his voice now.

"Just James," you blurt, mind still frantically searching for an explanation. "James was…helping me. With transfiguration. McGonagall says he's the best of his year, and I didn't do so well on my exams, so I asked him to help me study. And…his owl is injured, which is why your brother sent the letter."

You watch his face, trying to judge any emotion he's conveying. Mostly it just looks like anger. His eyes flick to the wall, staring at the black etching where Sirius' portrait is supposed to be. Looking back down at the letter, his eyes narrow. "His writing sounds a bit too friendly," he observes, folding the letter back to its original state.

Biting on your bottom lip, you nod slowly. "Well, you know him. No regard for anything. Nice to mudbloods and people alike." It sounds disgusting coming out of your mouth, but you remind yourself to stay focused on throwing him off your trail.

Sirius' words just echo in your head: " _He can't know we're working together. He won't trust it."_

"You're right," Regulus says with an amused look on his face. Like it's funny his brother was a decent person. "God, if my parents knew you had seen him. They would never let you back here."

Clearing your throat awkwardly, you stuff the paper back in your pocket and make convincing eye contact with him. "It won't happen again," you lie quickly. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

"I promise this year will be different," Regulus tells you confidently, swinging an arm around your shoulders as the two of you walk up to the castle together. As you make the journey, you stare at the grand towers and turrets that make up your school. You couldn't believe it was your sixth year already.

"Regrettably, I was distant last year," he admits to you, giving your shoulder a small squeeze. "You probably would have never needed the help of James Potter if I had been around like normal."

Trying to hide the involuntary roll of your eyes, you nod your head in agreement. "You're probably right."

Your feet finally carry you all the way into the Great Hall, and the welcome feast is as grand as ever. He leads you to the Slytherin table, and you sit down with him, not bothering to protest. As much as you loved your best friend, it was getting harder and harder to put up with his changing personality. But, for the sake of saving him eventually, you endured and let your attention wander over to the Gryffindor table as he caught up with his House mates.

Sirius was sitting with his group of friends, as always, and chatting away. It was their seventh and final year at school, and they seemed to be bursting with excitement at the prospect of an eventful term. As if he could feel your stare, his eyes shift and meet yours from across the room and you instantly feel your cheeks heat up.

He gives you a bright smile, accompanied by a small wave, but you flick your eyes toward Regulus beside of you and hope that he gets the hint. He probably shouldn't be drawing attention to himself while you were around the Slytherins. Apparently, he understands, nodding his head, as you let your chin rest in the palm of your hand. Staring longingly, you think of how much you'd rather be sitting with him.

* * *

Bounding up the steep spiral staircase, your mind wanders to what Sirius could possibly want. At the top of the Astronomy Tower, the moonlight hits the stones of the wall through the open clearing and you can see all the stars peppering the sky.

"Hey," Sirius greets you, sitting on a step that's facing the open sky outside.

You smile in return and take a seat beside him, admiring the view. "Everything okay? Your owl was kind of urgent."

Nodding at you, he answers, "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I just wanted to see you. How was the rest of you holiday? Remus came to stay with us for a while, so I never got a chance to write you."

So at least you knew it wasn't the kiss that made him avoid you. Your shoulders shrug, and you think how best to answer his question. "I went to see Regulus a few weeks after you and I hung out. It was…different. He's different." He nods in understanding, and you chuckle softly in remembrance of what had happened. "He found a letter from you."

"What?" he questions quickly, eyes meeting yours. "What did he say?"

Biting your lip, your fingers absentmindedly fidget with the hem of your robes. "He was just wondering why I would meet with you. I…lied and said I was meeting with James for help with my studies. And that his owl was injured so you had to send the letter."

Sirius tilts his head backwards, giving a snort of amused laughter. "He believed that? You're a worse liar than Peter."

"Stop teasing," you swat his arm playfully, beginning to laugh with him. "It was all I could think of. And he believed it, I think. I hope." There's a blanket of silence that falls over the two of you for a moment before you add, "He said that your parents would be mad if they knew I had met with you."

"He's probably right about that," he muses quietly, looking back out at the night sky. "But fuck what they think."

It's your turn to give a laugh, and he seems quite amused until a look of somber crosses over his face. "Well, I guess this all kind of solidifies what I've been thinking, then."

"And what would that be?"

It's comfortably silent again for a few moments, and he sighs before speaking. "We need to take some action now. We've done our research and planned all we can. I think it's time for you to sit him down and talk about everything with him. Persuade him."

"Okay," you agree without another thought. You trusted him and could definitely agree it was time to act. "I'm supposed to study with him tomorrow night for this Defense Against the Dark Arts essay we have due."

"That works perfectly," he concurs. "We can meet back here after you're done, and we'll talk about what we can do next. I'll wait for you."

Eventually, both of you say goodnight and head back to your different common rooms. The castle was darkening quickly, and you don't bother to acknowledge your fellow House mates as you descend down the entrance and make a path straight for your dormitories.

The next day passes quickly, and before you know it, you're wrapped in the quiet of the library, sitting across from Regulus and pouring over books. However, you're not really concentrating as much as you're wondering how to begin this conversation.

"I'm really glad they teach us how to defend against these things," you offer, testing the waters before you dive in.

You watch as Regulus shrugs his shoulders, and he tells you, "I don't know. I suppose where I'm headed, it's not very useful. I need to learn how to do these things, not counter them."

Frowning, you shift your eyes back down to your text again. How was this ever going to work? "Have you ever heard of the Unforgiveable Curses?" you question, opting for a scare tactic.

"Of course," he answers you, looking up from his piece of parchment. "Why do you bring it up?"

"I was reading some books out of the restricted section, and they talked about them," you begin slowly, making eye contact with him. "The book said You-Know-Who uses them, on his followers and his victims."

It wasn't the reaction you were hoping for at all. In fact, he remained quite nonchalant. "He does," he confirms with a nod. "Bella tells me. It's mostly on the victims, though. Unless someone isn't following orders or disrespects him, his followers are pretty safe."

Pretty safe? You wanted to scoff in his face. He was being stupidly cavalier, and it was very frustrating. How could "safe" ever be used in context with a dark wizard who wanted to purge part of the magical world? "That's no way to live, though, is it? Constant fear if you're going to get tortured or not?"

"I've already explained it to you," Regulus breathes out, staring at you. "I'm a sacred bloodline. He respects that and he's not going to hurt - "

"He's going to hurt anyone he wants to," you cut him off, hoping the bubbling anger you felt was coming across in your words. "You can't be that naive, Reg."

The fact that he's taken aback by your brashness was written all over his face. Your expression falters, and your mind works quickly to try and turn the conversation around. You didn't want him angry. You wanted him vulnerable and understanding. "Look, I'm sorry. But all these things I'm reading and hearing…it's not worth it. People are fighting against him every day. He's going to be stopped. And what happens to you when he's gone? I just want to help you."

"Well, stop. Stop reading, stop meddling…just leave it alone. You're not going to change anything," he says harshly, picking up his quill and turning his attention back to his work.

Blinking at him, your mouth gapes as you try to come up with a response. It's not worth the energy, you decide - closing your book roughly and grabbing your bags as you stand up. "Fine. I will," you tell him finally, turning to exit the library.

* * *

Christmas break had been quiet, not in comparison now to the bustling castle full of students arriving back to school after the holiday. All of your peers seemed refreshed, and happy…while you had nothing but a sense of foreboding and anxiousness coursing through you at all times.

If you could turn your emotions off, it would be so much easier; this thing with Regulus would be over because you wouldn't care anymore. However, it simply wasn't possible. You still wanted to stop him from making this huge mistake more than anything, no matter how much you had tried to convince yourself of the opposite over your break.

Walking through the Entrance Hall, you're greeted by the wafting smells of lunch and your stomach gives a low grumble. You didn't have time to eat before making your way back to the Hogwarts Express this morning.

The excitement of being back was mirrored in the Great Hall as well; everyone crowded around the House tables to talk to their friends or showing off shiny new Christmas presents to people gathered around. It brings you a smile, seeing everyone so boisterous to be back. Instinctively, your eyes fall on the Slytherin table to look for your so called best friend, and the table would look normal to the untrained eye. But you know it's not.

Sirius is standing there.

His body language reads every possible level of anger as he talks heatedly to his brother. All thought of food leaves your brain, and your feet take you to the scene before you even have a chance to really think about it.

"- you're here, flaunting it about like it's something to be proud of!"

Regulus laughs, a dark sound that you had never heard from him before. "I think someone's just a little peeved mum and dad will never be proud of him now."

"Like I want anything to do with them!" Sirius raises his voice. As your hand touches his shoulder, his head snaps to look at you, a scowl on his face that softens once he realizes it's you.

Your eyes flick between the two brothers, but land on Sirius as you decide to question, "What's going on?"

"We've done nothing but try to help you," Sirius lowers his voice, ignoring your inquiry and staring at his brother.

At this, Regulus raises his eyebrows, gaze falling on you for the first time. He chuckles before asking, "Oh? 'We,' is it? And what exactly have the two of you been doing?" You hear an exhale from Sirius, and you know he's realized what he said. "I should have known all this bullshit had been fueled by him," Regulus tells you, shaking his head. "A disloyal exile and someone too naive to know the first thing about Dark Arts. You're perfect for each other."

It's quiet as everything settles in your mind. You're not sure of what to say, or how to act now. "We don't want you to do this," you think to say finally. "We wanted to keep you safe. But, we knew you wouldn't trust us working together - "

"You were right about that," the younger brother seethes, standing up from the table. "I already told you, I know what I'm doing, and I don't want your help."

He moves to walk away, obviously done with arguing with the both of you. However, Sirius instigates, gesturing to his younger brothers left arm. "Why don't you show it, Reg? It's what you've been doing all day, why stop now?"

Stomach dropping, you watch Regulus - a smile spreading across his face as he reaches for his sleeve. He pulls it up slowly to reveal his forearm, now bearing a winding serpent whose body was threaded through the open mouth of a skull.

"Regulus -" you begin quietly, not able to take your eyes off the mark. It's visibly fresh and bold in its dark color.

"Guess you were too late," he says coldly, jerking his sleeve back down and turning to exit the Hall.

Your gaze follows him as he leaves, stunned in your spot. Finally, your eyes move up to meet Sirius', who looks dejected and more worried than you had ever seen him. Without a word, you take his hand in yours and give a gentle squeeze - a small comfort compared to how utterly helpless the two of you felt in this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Summer came quickly. With a heavy heart, you watched the commencement ceremonies and cheered Sirius on along with his friends. As quickly as he had become your friend, it felt like you were losing him all the same.

"Don't look so sad," he assures with a smile, shrugging his robes off for the last time. Under, there's a buttoned white shirt and fitting black trousers. He looks grown and it makes you reflect on the boy he had been the first time you'd seen him. In the middle of the Great Hall, he presses a kiss to your cheek. It's a weird feeling - not having to worry about Regulus seeing the two of you. A smile spreads across your lips, but you're still silent.

"We have a few meetings with Dumbledore during the first few weeks of summer," he explains slowly, letting his hand clasp around yours. "Inductions and briefings and what not. But, I'm going to send an owl for you as soon as we get settled, yeah?"

"Yeah," you agree quietly with a nod. You're not sure what you had expected, but your eyes scan the room for his younger brother. It chips at your heart a small bit that he didn't bother to come see Sirius finish school.

What Sirius was talking about didn't necessarily lift your spirits either. There was now a new Black brother you were worried about protecting and it didn't make things any easier. Your mind had been turning ever since Dumbledore's speech.

Dark times. Dark people. Just dark.

Wasn't he supposed to comfort students?

This war was coming, and anyone close to you seemed divided as ever. Which, you muse, is exactly what the Dark Lord would want. Ensuing terror in those who defied him and leading by the brainwashed blind faith of his followers.

Regulus certainly seemed to be falling into his place. You still couldn't believe how oblivious he was being. While Sirius was on the opposite end of the spectrum - ready to fight in true Gryffindor fashion. They all were. Even Peter; he had told you himself and you had tried not to act surprised. Maybe he had a stronger backbone when he was around his friends.

Yes, the war was coming. And you had no other option but to wait and watch and worry.

* * *

It was a normal building by your standards, but still apparently hidden from muggle eyes. Groups of them walked past without batting an eyelash - but you saw it. Holding Sirius' hand, you walk up the stone steps with him and enter the building.

There's people everywhere; some walking urgently, some delivering papers and letters, some Disapparating quickly. It was bustling, and you were kind of happy about it. The fact that this many people were fighting toward the Dark Lords defeat.

"Bit mad, isn't it?" Sirius asks, a slightly smirk on his face. As he walks you down a hallway, there's various people he greets, and you can tell how at home he feels here. He opens the door to a large room, filled with a long meeting table that had stacks of the Daily Prophet on top. Most of them were cut up - clippings of missing people, deaths, any dark wizard sightings strewn about. "This is usually where we meet with Dumbledore. We don't really have offices or anything because it all happens so quickly. We get our assignments and usually go to the scene as soon as possible."

"Sound exhilarating," you say quietly, dropping his hand and circling the meeting table. Looking at some of the clippings, you recognize some of the names. Bellatrix, for sure. There's a picture of her - moving and all - and under is a request for information on her. Her twisted face makes your skin crawl. How could Regulus trust her?

Sirius follows your gaze and chuckles softly as you stand beside him again. "Like the Ministry would do anything if we had any word on her," he speaks for to himself. "They're turning their heads to everything."

"Why don't you guys give them information?" you question, making eye contact with him. "Or Dumbledore, at least?"

"They don't trust him," he answers simply, giving a small shrug. "And anyways, The Order is his idea and it's secret. We're fighting the battles because no one else wants to." You're not sure how long you're quiet for, but there's a silence that fills the room until he talks again. "You know, enough of this. Let's get our minds off of it."

You almost want to laugh. Take your mind off of a war that has engrossed everyone's life? But, as he slips his fingers through yours, you forget about protesting. "All this time we've had to hide from my little brother," he begins, looking down at you. "I never got to take you on a proper date."

"It's really not that important," you mumble. And it was the truth. You didn't mind how your relationship was - it was real, and him wanting to help was one of the things you liked most about him. How could you blame him for not thinking about romance? In fact, you almost considered this a date. Getting to see part of his life more. Where he worked, and what he and his friends were helping with.

"I'm serious," he assures you, placing a kiss to the top of your head. "There's a park right down the street. I'm sure it's full of muggles, but we'll blend in."

He doesn't wait for you to answer before he's almost dragging you by the hand out of the building. On the way, he points out other various buildings to you. A cafe where James has to stop every morning to get a tea, a diner that they all frequent together on their lunch breaks, even a music store that had caused him to grow him already large vinyl collection.

The two of you finally make it to the park, and he leads you to an empty spot under a large tree. He's right about the amount of muggles - but really, what more could you expect from London in midday?

Slowly, he slides his wand out of his back pocket and your eyes grow wider. "Sirius Black!" you chide, trying to push his wand arm down to hide it.

Laughing at you, he swats you away and points his wand at the ground. "No one's watching," he tells you quietly. As he speaks, there's a blanket that appears from thin air and floats neatly onto the soft grass. Another flick and there's a basket you can only hope is holding food. "Perks of not being underage anymore."

"What, so you can do this with all your other girlfriends?" You giggle at his antics, but inside you can't deny that your heart picks up pace at the fact that he even thought about doing this for you.

He sits first, patting the spot beside of him for you to follow suit. "Only you," he smiles sweetly as you sit beside him. Opening the basket, he pulls out two neatly wrapped sandwiches and hands you one of them.

Taking it gratefully, you unwrap it and take your first bite. It's delicious to be conjured up simply by magic and you can't help but be rather impressed. "It was fun to see your job," you tell him after a few minutes of quiet. "Even if we didn't stay long. I'm sure you had to talk to Dumbledore and stuff just to show me around."

"The things I do for you," he sighs dramatically, tilting his head back to look up at the tree hanging overhead. "You could have exposed all of our secrets, you know? But I took the risk."

"My own personal Romeo," you laugh, placing your hand over your heart in mock swooning. His head tilts back up to meet your eyes, and his face scrunches in thought. After swallowing another bite of your sandwich, you shake your head, "Muggle story. Not important."

He smiles more at you, and for the first time you take in what a sight it is. There's sunlight hitting his face at just the right angles, and it's like he radiates happiness in this moment. He's cut his hair since leaving Hogwarts, but it's still shaggy and a little above his shoulders. And you're not sure you'll ever get used to seeing him in casual clothes, but it suits him all the same.

After some time of small talk and more eating, the sun is starting to set, and your mind is still turning no matter how much you want to switch it off. Biting your lip, you start to question him quietly. "Would you really turn your cousin in if you had information on her?" His eyes shut slowly, and he sighs as they flick back open. "I know you said you didn't want to talk about it anymore, but I can't help it. I have so many thoughts."

He's quiet in thought for a few seconds and his eyes dart around to anything but you until he says, "Yeah. Yeah, I would have to." More thought and he ends up laughing, at himself you assume. "Most of my family are Death Eaters. If I hesitated, I wouldn't have this job and they would win without question. That's just the reality of war, love."

You nod in concurrence - he did have a valid point. Quickly, your mind flashes back to the family tree in Grimmauld Place. How many of those faces would Sirius have to fight? "What about Regulus?" you ask, lowering your voice even more and looking down at the blanket to avoid his gaze.

His eyes are on you anyway, you can feel them. Hot and wondering. He lets out a breath you didn't know he was holding in before answering, "I don't want to think about it. Every time I do, there's this mental block. I don't - I just don't know what I'd do."

"I'm hoping," he begins again, clearing his throat before he speaks again. "That this is over before that possibility arises. We can end this, and I can still save him.' We can still save him."

"I want to join the Order," you blurt at him. It sounds rushed, like you hadn't thought about it before, but you had. His braveness was so contagious that he could have convinced anyone he wanted to. But, you didn't need convincing. It just seemed right.

It surprises you, but he laughs at first. Until he sees you're serious. "Absolutely not. You're barking," he objects with a shake of his head.

"I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not," you push back, narrowing your eyes at him. "You know better than anyone that I want to fight against this."

In defeat, he stares at you silently as he thinks of how to reply. He even opens his mouth a few times without anything coming out. Finally, he tells you, "After you're done with school, then. We'll talk to Dumbledore."

Simply because you don't know what else to do, you nod your head at him. It's not that you meant to bring it up in this moment, but you had been thinking about it constantly. Since Regulus showed his mark after Christmas, even.

Slowly, you reach to take his hand on yours and you hold it tightly. His grey eyes are looking at yours, and he leans closer to you, bringing his free hand up to rest on your cheek. Softly, his lips are on yours and you feel just as much of a tingle as the first time it had ever happened.

As your lips work together, your heart thuds in your chest and you feel content – somehow, he can melt everything away with just a kiss. But, deep in your mind, it still troubles you.

The war was coming, and you had decided you weren't going to sit and wait and worry. You were going to fight.


End file.
